


Animals.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: los humanos saben sobre el mundo sobrenatural, Human Stiles, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Pero, Stiles era su humano favorito.O donde los humanos saben todo acerca del mundo sobrenatural y están dispuestos a darse a sí mismos para que las criaturas mantengan el control.





	Animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo tengo desde hace meses escrito, no lo había publicado porque realmente no sé que es. Es resultado de escuchar demasiadas veces la canción Animales de Maroon 5, lo acabo de encontrar en mis archivos y dije ¿por qué no?

1.

 

Observó el lugar con cuidado, decidiendo de quién bebería esa noche, aunque no era como si tuviera demasiadas opciones, era el último día de luna llena y su lobo estaba frenético por su bebida favorita. 

 Nunca dejaba para el último día un asunto tan importante como ese, pero durante los dos anteriores no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y no era como si pudiera beber de cualquier humano en la calle. 

  _Sigue las reglas y no habrá ningún incidente, no romperás la armonía._

_Ve a un bar y bebe de los humanos que se encuentran allí por voluntad propia._

Derek sabía que muchos de ellos se encontraban ahí porque se habían vuelto adictos a la mordida y a él no le gustaban de esos, pero era cada vez más difícil de encontrarlos. 

Por eso, fue una sorpresa toparse con un par de ojos castaños que miraban todo con insana curiosidad, le golpeó el olor del interés tan fuerte en la nariz que tuvo que voltear rápidamente, se preguntó cómo no se rompió el cuello.  

El chico era atractivo, eso hasta un ciego podría adivinarlo si tocaba su rostro, ojos castaños, lunares esparcidos en su faz y cuyo rastro se perdía debajo del cuello de la camisa, a Derek le daban ganas de lamerlos uno por uno antes de morderlo. 

Había comenzado a salivar de solo pensarlo.  

Siguió bajando la vista por el cuerpo del chico, complexión delgada, pero fibrosa, Derek apostaba que había más músculos marcados de lo que se veían a simple vista; los jeans enmarcaban sus piernas de una forma que debería ser ilegal y aún no había tenido oportunidad de verlo de espaldas, para cuando volvió a levantar la vista se topó con un par de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad e intensidad.

Estuvo tentado de bajar la mirada, nunca nadie lo veía de esa forma, retadora y sin intimidarse ante él. Derek estaba acostumbrado a eso, aun no entendía por qué los humanos se mostraban sumisos con él. Él no quería a alguien sumiso, él quería a un igual. 

No por ser una criatura sobrenatural buscaba ser más que los demás, pero eso los humanos no lo entendían, de alguna manera ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento y toparse con alguien que no se mostraba de esa manera…

 Derek no lo desperdiciaría. 

El chico caminó hacia el centro de la pista, uniéndose al grupo de humanos que se movían al ritmo de la música.

No se perdió ni uno de los movimientos del chico. Sintió a su lobo arañando por morder a ese humano. 

En cuanto el castaño le dio la espalda y movió las caderas, Derek sintió un tirón en el bajo vientre, de la manera que fuera sería él quien mordería al humano esa noche.

 Se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde los humanos se encontraban, vio que algunos lo veían con expectación, pero no perdió tiempo con ellos; llegó hasta el chico que había captado su atención desde el principio y colocó una mano sobre su cadera, pidiendo permiso. _Si el humano en cuestión colocaba su mano sobre la de la persona que lo estaba tocando, le concedía el permiso para morderlo, en cambio, si en ningún momento lo tocaba era porque rechazaba la mordida y contra eso no podía hacer nada._

 Pero el chico colocó la mano sobre la suya y era todo lo que Derek necesitaba.

 Lo jaló contra él, hundiendo la nariz contra su nuca y aspirando todo lo que podía; sin pensarlo, había comenzado a moverse al ritmo de la música. El lobo restregando sus caderas contra el castaño, quien no parecía por la labor de quejarse.

Derek lo agarró un poco más fuerte antes de depositar un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello y recorrer con su nariz desde su nuca hasta el inicio de la columna.

 El chico jadeó y se volteó, enfrentándolo cara a cara y Derek se relamió los labios ante la intensa mirada que le otorgaba. El lobo se acercó con cuidado hasta sus labios, apenas rozándolos, en espera del permiso del humano.

  _Siempre era el humano quien lo concedía, no podían hacer nada si éste se mostraba disconforme._

 El castaño se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta antes de lamer con calma el  labio inferior del moreno, quien entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole el acceso al humano.

Derek no sabría decir en qué momento el beso se volvió tan apasionado que terminó estampando al humano contra la pared que daba acceso a la parte trasera del bar.

 El chico no se quejó por el golpe, así que Derek lo agarró con fuerza de la cintura para juntar más sus cuerpos. El lobo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo duro que estaba, ya que había chocado con la erección del castaño y la fricción que habían creado le mandó un escalofrío por la columna.

 Con prisas, llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones desocupadas. Derek no lo pensó demasiado para hacer caer al humano en la cama y ponerse encima de él.

Derek se estiró sobre sus manos, para poder observar lo que había hecho con el chico.

 Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados por los besos, las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente. A Derek le gustaba la vista que tenía.

 Definitivamente, le gustaba.

 Observó el lunar que estaba en la base de su mandíbula, para agacharse y lamerlo ¡por fin! Ya que se moría por hacerlo.

El chico soltó un suspiro y Derek sonrió complacido.

Bajó por su cuello, depositando un beso en cada lunar, hasta llegar a la clavícula e inhalar el olor del chico.

Siempre se concentraba más el olor cerca de la clavícula.

 El chico olía a chocolate y curiosidad. Sintió a su lobo regodearse de gusto ante el olor.

 El humano soltó un gemido cuando Derek bajó un poco más, solo para alcanzar el centro de su torso; no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, él nunca buscaba más contacto con los humanos salvo para encajar sus dientes en ellos.

Sin querer, meció las caderas, golpeando suavemente con ellas la erección del chico, que gimió ante el contacto. Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza para no correrse.

No sabría decir en qué momento comenzó a embestir lentamente contra el chico, sólo que él estaba completamente perdido en el olor a chocolate del humano.

Dejó salir sus colmillos un poco, rasgando con cuidado la piel debajo de la manzana de adán del muchacho, un hilillo de sangre salió y Derek lo lamió con cuidado, el chico suspiró ante el contacto.

 —¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró mientras lamía el costado del cuello del castaño, quien soltó un jadeo antes de responder entrecortadamente.

 —Stiles— susurró con voz rota, Derek soltó un bufido que se perdió en el hombro del chico. ¿Qué clase de nombre era Stiles?

 —Bien, Stiles, ¿sabes lo que sucederá ahora? —inquirió, ya que el olor a curiosidad solo se había intensificado y Derek en verdad se cuestionaba si el chico, Stiles, sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

 —Lo sé a la perfección— murmuró, Derek sintió con su lengua el movimiento de la manzana de adán de Stiles cuando tragó— ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo supiera?

 “Apestas a curiosidad” quiso responder el lobo, “y a excitación, la verdad sea dicha”, pero sabía que si seguía por ahí mataría el momento y lo estaba pasando realmente bien con ese humano.

 En vez de seguir la conversación se concentró en seguir besando el cuello de Stiles y meciéndose contra él, por lo que olía, al chico no le faltaba demasiado para correrse, así como a él tampoco.

 Se concentró en la zona donde lo mordería, en el costado derecho, a la altura de la manzana de Adán y junto a un lunar que había declarado como su favorito esa noche.

 Stiles parecía saber lo que venía, ya que se aferró a su cabello con fuerza mientras volvía a suspirar, comenzó a mover las caderas para seguir el movimiento del hombre sobre él.

 Derek aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras trazaba una línea con sus colmillos, haciendo sangrar al chico antes de morderlo.

 Se deleitó con el sabor de la sangre, que, combinado con el olor a chocolate, estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

 Trazó con su nariz la línea de su cuello de arriba abajo antes de detenerse sobre el hilo de sangre, donde lamió una vez antes de encajar sus dientes sin miramientos.

No lo suficientemente fuerte como para transformarlo, pero sí para romper la tierna piel y poder succionar ese líquido rojo que era vital para él.

 El chico soltó un grito de éxtasis cuando sintió la mordida, corriéndose en sus pantalones. La avalancha de emociones era tan apabullante y asfixiante, que Derek no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que soltó ante la cercanía y comodidad que sintió en cuanto la sangre del chico tocó sus labios, dio dos embestidas más antes de correrse también.

 Se dejó caer contra el chico, tratando de no recargar todo su peso sobre él. Cuando ambos pudieron reponerse del orgasmo se miraron intensamente a los ojos, Derek sabía que los suyos estaban brillando azules porque el resplandor se notaba sobre la piel pálida del chico.

 Stiles se pasó una mano por el cabello y le regaló una sonrisa agradecida.

 Derek frunció el ceño ante eso, el chico olía a satisfacción, agradecimiento y todavía curiosidad, olía a sangre y chocolate.

El lobo lo besó una vez más, antes de que tuviera que dejarle ir, se dio cuenta que había rastros de sangre en sus labios, ya que al levantarse un hilillo del líquido rojo quedó entre él y el humano.

 Stiles le pasó el pulgar por la comisura de la boca para limpiarlo.

 Había algo extraño con ese humano y eso le gustaba.

  

 

2.

 

Si Derek se sintió desilusionado por no ver al chico ninguno de los tres días, no lo admitiría; por ello tuvo que recurrir a un chico moreno, con hoyuelos en su sonrisa y que definitivamente podía ser su tipo, pero en esos momentos él solo quería a un chico castaño de sonrisa bonita y retadora.

 Cuando el reloj marcó las once con cincuenta de la noche, tuvo que aceptar al chico que ya se había ofrecido a él varias veces, el tercer día de luna llena estaba por acabar y él debía beber ese líquido rojo, vital tanto para él como para los humanos, si no quería tener problemas de control a lo largo de ese mes.

 El chico, que se había presentado como Danny sin que él se lo preguntara, había llegado hasta él y estaba contoneándose contra sus caderas, el movimiento le recordó ligeramente a Stiles, pero en absoluto le causó la misma sensación, en específico no le causó nada.

Echó una rápida mirada al bar, esperando encontrarse con la mirada de Stiles, pero el chico no se hallaba ahí, ni siquiera su olor estaba presente y Derek lo tenía perfectamente grabado en su memoria. A regañadientes, se llevó a Danny hasta la parte trasera del bar, ni siquiera se molestó en ir a alguna de las habitaciones, se aferró al cuello del chico, que agarró las solapas de su chaqueta al saber lo que Derek haría.

 Hundió sus dientes en la piel morena mientras el chico soltaba un grito de éxtasis. En cuanto terminó de fluir la sangre, Derek lo lamió para que la herida cerrara y se apartó de él, se limpió la comisura de los labios y caminó con prisas hacia la salida, sin voltear ni una sola vez hacia el chico que se encontraba jadeante contra la pared.

Derek se sentía cabreado por no sentir lo mismo que con el chico del mes pasado, con Stiles.

 Golpeó el volante de su auto una vez antes de arrancar y salir pitando del estacionamiento del bar.

 

+++

 

De todos los lugares donde podían encontrarse, jamás pensó que el supermercado sería uno de ellos.

 Derek echó una caja de cereal al carrito cuando el ruido de muchas cosas golpeando el suelo llamó su atención.

 A un par de metros, había un chico castaño de pie, con una caja de cereal en la mano y expresión frustrada.

 Derek identificó su olor antes de ver su rostro.

Stiles.

 Stiles había tirado un montón de cajas de cereal al suelo.

 Derek se carcajeó sin pretenderlo. Stiles volteó fulminándolo con la mirada, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerlo.

 —En vez de reírte podrías ayudarme a recoger— murmuró el castaño.

 —Lo tiras tú, lo recoges tú— respondió— ¿cómo tiraste tantas cajas por solo tomar una?

 Stiles se encogió de hombros antes de agacharse a recogerlas.

 —Es uno de mis tantos talentos— repuso con sorna.

 —¿Tienes demasiados? — inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

 —Eso me han dicho— Stiles se encogió de hombros y Derek caminó hacia él, para ayudarle a pasarle las cajas.

 Stiles le dio una mirada agradecida cuando le dio el cereal.

 —Me gustaría descubrirlos— murmuró, esperando que el chico no lo escuchara, pero diciéndolo de todos modos, Stiles lo miró confundido antes de entenderlo.

 —Podríamos empezar por un café— sugirió el chico— me quedan deliciosos.

 Derek sonrió y asintió.

 

+

 

Efectivamente, a Stiles le quedaban deliciosos los cafés hechos de grano soluble ya listos en una lata y solo añadiendo dos cucharadas de azúcar.

 

 3.

 

Las manos de Stiles llegaron al bordillo de su camiseta, pasando sus largos dedos por los músculos de su estómago. Derek suspiro contra su cuello antes de él hacer lo mismo.

Miró a Stiles, quién asintió dándole permiso. No tardó en delinear el estómago y los oblicuos del chico, quien suspiró ante su contacto.

 Esa ocasión en el bar, prácticamente habían quedado para verse, después de los tantos encuentros para tomar café e ir al cine que habían tenido en dos meses. A Derek le gustaba el contacto con el chico y a Stiles le gustaba preguntar sobre su peculiar naturaleza, el chico estaba encantado con el mundo al que Derek pertenecía, difícilmente los humanos se interesaban por cómo eran las vidas de los sobrenaturales.

 En una de esas ocasiones fue cuando Stiles le confesó a Derek que siempre sentía algo diferente cuando lo mordían, desde dolor, sorpresa, el golpe de adrenalina, hasta un placer que lo dejaba relajado por horas, por ello siempre olía a curiosidad, porque no sabía que esperar de la mordida de ese momento.

 Por eso, ahora se encontraba con Derek, porque quería experimentar lo que era ser mordido por el mismo ser dos veces y el lobo no iba a negarse a ayudarle a ese humano con su experimento.

 Stiles bajó la mano con timidez hasta su bragueta, donde se detuvo cuando Derek lo miró enarcando la ceja. Stiles tragó con fuerza antes de que el lobo asintiera.

 Con dedos trémulos, introdujo la mano en su pantalón, encontrándose con la dura erección del lobo, que soltó un jadeo ante el contacto. Derek bajó su mano también y la metió directamente a los bóxers del humano, sin demasiadas ceremonias lo acarició de arriba a abajo; se tragó el gemido del chico mientras lo besaba.

 Stiles desabrochó por completo sus pantalones y bajó los bóxers de Derek, haciendo que ambas erecciones quedaran juntas.

 El lobo los masturbó a ambos mientras marcaba la zona de la clavícula que mordería esa noche.

 Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, cuando Derek hundió sus dientes en la piel de Stiles y por primera vez prestó atención al olor de Stiles en el acto.

 El chico olía a sorpresa, éxtasis y satisfacción.

 Derek sonrió complacido de haber provocado tantas sensaciones en el humano, no una sola como siempre le ocurría.

 

 

 4.

 

No estaba muy seguro cómo ambos terminaron en el departamento de Stiles, lo único que sabía es que tenía entre sus manos a un muy desnudo humano que lo miraba con intensidad.

 Derek hundió la nariz en su cuello antes de recorrerlo con calma, entreteniéndose en dejar rojo cada uno de los lugares donde el chico tenía lunares, y en su cuello había demasiados. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus pómulos con los pulgares, donde habían comenzado a asomarse las garras. Trazó con ellas la línea de la mandíbula del chico, si sintió filoso el contacto no dijo nada, Stiles solo pudo soltar un gemido ante ello.

 Derek se estaba recreando en los gestos de Stiles.

 Sabía muy bien lo que hacía, no era el primer hombre con el que estaba, pero sí el primero con el que lo disfrutaba de esa manera; ahora que sabía que para Stiles cada mordida era diferente le era mucho más excitante el estar con él.

 Al grado de no importarle infringir la ley.

 Solo podía morder a un humano una vez al mes, pero ni a él ni a Stiles le importaba la regla que los permitía vivir en paz.

 Stiles disfrutaba siendo mordido y a Derek le gustaba morderlo.

 Se podían meter su ley por donde mejor les cupiera.

 Derek había disfrutado preparando al chico, cuando lo lamió por primera vez, Stiles soltó un gemido tan agónico que casi se corre de solo escucharlo; después de eso, estirarlo fue muy sencillo, Derek estaba seguro de que podría haber aguantado un cuarto dedo, pero él ansiaba adentrarse en ese cuerpo que tanto lo llamaba.

 Se metió con cuidado, inspeccionando las expresiones del chico, cuya boca había formado una perfecta O. Derek se mordió el labio cuando embistió con lentitud, disfrutando el calor envolvente del chico alrededor de su miembro. Stiles se aferró a su nuca para jalarlo en un beso en el que Derek se tragó los gemidos que soltaba, el olor que el chico desprendía le encantaba, provocando que sus sentidos se embotaran ante tantas sensaciones.

 Embistió con fuerza una vez, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de la cabeza del castaño, haciendo que Stiles rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, provocando que pudiera llegar más profundo dentro de él.

 Los gemidos y jadeos del chico llegaban directamente a su oído, incitándolo a ir más rápido, más duro, más profundo.

 Derek lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior y rompiendo la carne en el proceso; succionó las gotas de sangre que brotaban cuando sintió los rasguños de Stiles en su espalda, el chico lo había estado haciendo desde que empezaron, pero ahora lo había hecho mucho más fuerte, provocándole un placentero escozor.

 Tal vez Derek era masoquista.

 Se hundió con más fuerza dentro del humano, que parecía a punto de tener una combustión interna del calor que sentía. Derek conectó su mirada con la del chico, que estaba completamente nublada por el placer.

 —¿Estás bien? — preguntó con cautela. Pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus preciosos ojos castaños antes de responder, sabía lo íntimo que era esa pregunta mientras sus cuerpos estaban unidos de esa manera.

 —Lo estoy— respondió, alzó la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Derek, que respondió gustoso el beso.

Cuando se separaron, el lobo bajó hasta su cuello dejando besos a su paso, al llegar junto a la manzana de adán de Stiles succionó con fuerza, sabiendo que le dejaría morado el lugar, esa era su forma de marcar el sitio donde lo mordería.

 Stiles solo pudo hacer lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el rato y fue gemir cuando Derek lo mordió, hundiendo sus dientes con fuerza en ese lugar que ya tantas veces había marcado.

 El humano gritó cuando la explosión del orgasmo lo arrolló por completo, Derek embistió con fuerza un par de veces más antes de venirse en el interior del chico y succionar las últimas gotas de sangre que aun salían.

 Lamió la zona para hacer que la herida cerrara más rápido y cuando la observó ya solo quedaba una marca rosada de lo que fueron sus dientes enterrados y alrededor se estaba formando la marca morada que había dejado después de succionar.

 Lo beso una última vez antes de deslizarse con cuidado de su interior, Stiles aun debía estar muy sensible por el reciente contacto, ya que soltó un jadeo y cerró las piernas con cuidado.

 —Joder— susurró el humano, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello desordenado— ¿siempre eres así? Creo que mi cerebro ha colgado un letrero de vuelva en cinco minutos.

 —Es la primera vez que me sucede— respondió con sinceridad, al tiempo que se acostaba sobre la otra almohada y observaba el perfil del chico, quien volteó con rapidez al escuchar su respuesta.

 —¡¿Cómo que es la primera vez que te sucede?! —exclamó, sin tratar de esconder su sorpresa.

 Derek se rio y negó con la cabeza.

 —No eres el primero con el que tengo relaciones si a eso te refieres, pero si eres el único con quien lo sentí de forma tan intensa y creo que por ello lo hice de esa forma.

 —Joder— volvió a decir Stiles, alargando la o en el proceso— en ese caso quiero seguir siendo el único.

 Derek sonrió, estirando el brazo sobre la cintura del chico para jalarlo hacia él y poder abrazarlo.

 Definitivamente, él también quería que Stiles fuera el único, era el único humano que conocía que no era adicto a la mordida y cuyo olor a chocolate le volvía loco.

También su sangre tenía un sabor muy particular, probablemente por la medicina para la hiperactividad que el chico le había dicho que tomaba, pero en absoluto le desagradaba.

 Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de acurrucarse contra él.

 

 5.

 

Los juegos siempre le habían gustado a Derek y si alguien le preguntaba ese era su favorito. 

Que Stiles lo provocara desde el centro de la pista le ponía mucho y al humano le ponía el hecho de saberse deseado por el ser sobrenatural que muchos en ese bar deseaban.

 Derek iba caminando hacia la pista, para toparse una vez con ese humano y con quien sus encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes a lo largo del mes, cuando otro chico se interpuso en su camino.

 Era el mismo que mordió hace ya tantos meses.

 Danny agarró las solapas de su chaqueta, contoneándose contra él como la vez anterior, sabiendo que el movimiento le había gustado porque le había recordado a cierto chico castaño que ahora se encontraba viéndolo con una ceja alzada sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

 Derek lo tomó de las muñecas con cuidado para poder apartarlo sin parecer demasiado brusco, el chico lo miró desolado cuando no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

 Podía haber muchos humanos dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de que Derek los mordiera, encantados con darle su sangre a ese hombre lobo que caminaba con parsimonia hacia la pista, sin importarles realmente quien los mordiera.

 Derek podría escoger a cualquiera de ellos.

 Pero, Stiles era su humano favorito.

 

+

 

Mordió con suavidad la parte baja de la espalda del chico, dejando marcados sus dientes sin sacarle sangre, lamió la zona antes de subir por la espalda plagada de lunares, dejando un beso en cada uno de ellos y uniéndolos con el paso de su lengua. Stiles tenía las manos metidas bajo la almohada, dejando a Derek hacer a su antojo.

 Derek se mordió el labio antes de adentrarse en el cuerpo del chico, que soltó un largo suspiro al sentirlo, dejó un beso en su nuca antes de jalarlo con él y hacer que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas y sus antebrazos. Stiles soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ante el repentino movimiento, pero el grito que soltó al embestirlo le dijo a Derek que la nueva posición le había gustado.

 Pasó su mano sobre su espalda, haciendo que se relajara todavía más, mientras aumentaba el ritmo; Stiles se estaba deshaciendo en jadeos y gemidos sobre la cama, el chico apretó su interior, presionando más fuerte sobre su miembro. Derek solo alcanzó a agacharse y hundir sus dientes sobre sus costillas antes de correrse.

 Stiles no tardó en seguirlo y ambos cayeron laxos sobre la cama.

 Ninguna de todas las veces que había estado con alguien se podía comparar con las ocasiones en que había estado con Stiles.

 Sí, en definitiva, Stiles era su humano favorito.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿comentarios?   
> ¿tomatazos?   
> me gustaría saber sus opiniones :)  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
